


Arms

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Cat sleeping. Just shameless fluff without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a short fluffy fic, just because I can. It popped into my head last night. Enjoy!

Cat looked out of the corner of her eye to see Kara closed her laptop and yawned, putting it on her side table. Her long, blonde hair was put up in a messy bun and her glasses were propped on the top of her head.

"Ready for bed, love?" Cat asked as she put her own laptop away.

"Mhmm," Kara hummed in agreement stretching her arms and putting her glasses away in its case.

Cat put her own glasses simply on her laptop, not bothering with the case, and heard Kara _tsk_ in a teasing way. The older woman turned to Kara, smiling and pecked her lips softly before sliding into the bed all the way. She turned her back to the younger blonde, effectively becoming the 'little spoon' as Kara wrapped her arms around her waist, holding Cat against her front.

"Goodnight, beautiful," Cat said.

Kara smiled and kissed the side of her neck lightly, "Goodnight, gorgeous."

Cat sank into a deep sleep, feeling safe in her partner's arms. A few hours later, she was woken up by whimpering coming from Kara.

"Baby?" Cat called, twisting in the superhero's arms. Kara pulled her closer and started to wiggle around in her sleep.

"Wake up, darling," she tried to shake the younger girl awake.

Kara's eyes shot opened, watery and unfocused, loosening her grip slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she blinked the fog out of her eyes.

"I think you were having a nightmare, love," Cat said softly.

"Oh Rao, I'm sorry, Cat. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Of course you didn't," Cat said laughing a bit, moving a strand of hair out of her partner's face, "You were asleep. You can't control what you do when you sleep."

Kara giggled a bit and the CEO could see her smile in the darkness.

"Now sleep, Kara," she kissed her girl's forehead.

"M'kay. I love you, Cat."

"I love you too, Kara."

Both of them slept peacefully in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, remember to leave comments, Kudos, and prompt suggestions down below! :)


End file.
